mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Sekirei characters
The Sekirei manga and anime features an extensive cast of characters. The main character of the series is Minato Sahashi, a ronin who had failed college examinations twice. However, his life changes when he meets Musubi who, unknown to him at the time, is a Sekirei, a superpowered being who must fight with others of her kind. Izumo Inn (North City) Minato Sahashi is the main protagonist of the series. Minato's known family consists of his mother (Takami), his grandmother (who Minato stated could live another 100 years), and his younger sister Yukari. Recently it was revealed that MBI Director Hiroto Minaka is Minato's father''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 100, page 15.. Minato is highly intelligent, yet due to his inability to cope under pressure has failed the college entrance exam twice, and as a result he has been branded an idiot and a loser. Despite possessing a keen intellect, Minato is usually quite dense and simple-minded. Minato first met Musubi by a stroke of luck after failing his college exam for the second time while she was being attacked by other Sekirei. After her body reacted with his, she kissed him, activating her powers in the process. As a consequence of this meeting, Minato discovers that he is an "Ashikabi", a human with special genes that allows him to activate a Sekirei's powers through a process called "winging"Sekirei manga; Chapter 0, page a26.. This process also bonds the Sekirei to him and allows them to use their full power in the elimination battle. After becoming an Ashikabi, Minato is forbidden by MBI from leaving the city, under the threat of facing MBI's deadly Disciplinary Squad. In the beginning of story, Minato possesses a passive, somewhat cowardly personality. As time passes, due to the kindness and love of his Sekirei and his desire to protect them, he becomes more confident and 'manly'. Minato often places himself in the path of danger to spare his Sekirei from harm, and avoids situations that pose a high risk of danger to prevent his Sekirei from engaging in needless fighting. Many consider these actions cowardly, but Minato is aware that his Sekirei will have to fight to survive, but sees no reason for engaging in battle unless absolutely necessary. These actions have greatly endeared him to his Sekirei. Prior to the beginning of the "Third Stage", Minato 'winged' six Sekirei. All six physically reacted to him prior to winging, with the first five choosing him as their Ashikabi. Musubi, Kusano and Matsu were winged in the game's "First Stage", and Tsukiumi, Kazehana, and Homura were winged in the "Second Stage". Having a high number of powerful Sekirei (four of the six are 'Single Number' Sekirei) earned him recognition as the 'strongest' Ashikabi in the northern part of the city. As a result, he received the title "Ashikabi of the North", with few using his given name as a result of Minato being falsely described as an Ashikabi with a 'shady' background. Many individuals believe that Minato is key to foiling MBI's ultimate plans for the Sekirei. Musubi is the main heroine of the series. She met Minato when she literally fell out of the sky while being chased by other Sekirei. Musubi specializes in hand-to-hand combat which utilizes her greatly enhanced strength, enforced by the heavy combat gloves she always wears. Musubi's 'uniform' consists of a short red skirt and her upper clothes resemble those traditionally worn by a Miko. During periods of anger or jealousy, an image of a ferocious bear appears behind her, which is a result of her being Miya's disciple''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 29, page 16.. She is quite naive, often saying things she doesn't understand and is the most "childish" of Minato's Sekirei, even more so than Kusano, yet at times can be insightful. Musubi is the most "competitive" of Minato's Sekirei, often showing great eagerness to fight other Sekirei, but never fails to be polite as she would usually asks for permission first before fighting them. A running gag in the story is how her clothing always ends up in tatters after every fight. After hearing Tsukiumi say that she is Minato's wife, she decides that she is going to be his wife too''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 24, page 6.. She eats a lot and is a fairly decent cook, but she can only cook curry in large amounts. Miya's nickname for Musubi is "Natural Big Meals Eater"Sekirei manga; Chapter 54, page 6.. Musubi's known attacks are the Kuma-ken (Bear Fist) Sekirei manga; Chapter 66, page 16. and Kuma-ryusei (Bear Meteor)Sekirei manga; Chapter 87, page 15-16. and her Norito is "Fist of my contract, break the calamity of my Ashikabi!" Kusano , commonly referred to as "Ku-chan" or "Ku", is the youngest of Minato's Sekirei. She is also known as the "Green Girl" (Midori no Shoujo) by other Sekirei. At the beginning of the story, she was hiding in a botanical garden after being traumatized when Mikogami attempted to forcefully wing her. Kusano communicated with Minato telepathically and led him through the garden until he found her. Kusano refers to Minato as "onii-chan" (big brother), and is the most attached to him. She does not like fighting or quarreling and she can be seen stopping them when they start. She is very impressionable and often copies Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kazehana's mannerisms. She has expressed a desire to be Minato's wife when she grows up''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 30, page 8.. Kusano has the power to control plants, making them grow at an accelerated rate and to unnaturally large proportions, and typically uses them to ensnare or disable her opponents without hurting them. Her name literally means "A Grass Field". Her MBI adjustments were never completed, which is why when she's sad or upset, her powers rage out of control. She has a sibling-like relationship with #107 Shiina, despite the fact that his power is the natural opposite of hers. In the manga, when Minato initially brought her to Izumo Inn, Miya drew and pointed a sword at Minato's face believing that Minato had kidnapped her. Miya's nickname for Kusano is "Adopted Child". Matsu is a bespectacled Sekirei with genius-level computer and hacking skills. She utilizes a vast network of satellites and spying devices to gather large amounts of information, and once even succeeding in hacking the MBI's mainframe computer''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 17, page 15.Sekirei manga; Chapter 21, page 3.. Matsu refers to herself as the "Wisdom" Sekirei and uses the "-tan" suffix in everyone's names (i.e. Minato→Mina-tan). However, in sharp contrast to her high intellect, Matsu is very perverse, often using her resources to peep on people and often tries to "experiment" (implying sexual acts) with Minato''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 16, page 10., with most calling her the "Shameless" Sekirei as a result. One of her favorite hobbies is watching the mayhem Minato and his other Sekirei cause every day. Prior to the beginning of the story, Matsu stole the #8 Jinki, leading her to live in a secret room at Izumo Inn to avoid being captured by MBI.Sekirei manga; Chapter 79, pages 14-15.. Matsu was also a member of the "First Generation" Disciplinary Squad''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 71, page 7.. Matsu's primary role is as Minato's unofficial strategist, rarely venturing outside of the Inn and using her vast network of information to aid him. Matsu has the power to access and analyze any electronic device on a telepathic level''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 72, page 11., but does not have yet the power to control them''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 73, page 9.. Her name literally means "Pine" and Miya's nickname for Matsu is "Hentai-Glasses". Her Jinki (numbered #2) was a prize for the winner of the second match of the Third Stage''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 80. and is currently in the hands of the East after the winner were attacked. Tsukiumi is a Sekirei with a tsundere personality that first appeared to Minato in a dream saying that she would kill him''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 19, page 18.. Tsukiumi's initial hostility was a result of her desire to be the strongest without the need to be winged by an Ashikabi. She was also under the false belief that "winging" meant having sex with an Ashikabi. This misunderstanding was cleared up after the two finally met, and she decided to become his Sekirei''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 23, pages 6-10.. She refers to herself as Minato's "legitimate wife" and is very possessive of him. The most aggressive of Minato's Sekirei, Tsukiumi has a very short temper and rarely smiles. She does, however, have an honorable side, and is a strong adherent to the fundamental rule that Sekirei combat is one-on-one. She also goes to great lengths to prevent innocent civilians or bystanders from getting caught up in Sekirei fights. Tsukiumi originally had a one-sided rivalry with Homura stemming from a defeat when they first met. Homura would always refuse a rematch saying that she should concentrate on finding her Ashikabi. Since being winged by Minato, Tsukiumi now looks forward to settling her score with Homura''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 14, page 14.. Tsukiumi once confided in Miya that she still wants to be the strongest, but it is so she can be with Minato forever''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 36, page 15.. Tsukiumi has the ability to control and manipulate water, as well as the ability to gather large quantities of water out of the air. Her name literally means "Moon Sea" (not to be confused with ) and Miya's nickname for Tsukiumi is "Walking Tap". Her Norito is "This water represents my pledge! Purify the evil residing in my Ashikabi!" Her known attacks are Yamata No Orochi (Eight Forked Serpent)Sekirei manga; chapter 66 page 13., Water Arrow''Sekirei'' manga; chapter 47, page 12., Hydra Blast''Sekirei'' manga; chapter 46, page 6., Water Sword''Sekirei'' manga; chapter 46, page 9., Water Festival''Sekirei'' manga; chapter 37, page 13., Water Dragon''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 32, page 11., and Steam Dragon with Homura''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 87, page 7.. Kazehana is a tall and extremely buxom Sekirei whose first encounter with Minato was to stumble into his bed in a drunken stupor. She takes an immediate interest in Minato, surmising that he could be Hiroto Minaka's son because Minato possesses the same hand shape and cheek bones, but she keeps this belief to herself. Despite experiencing physical reactions to Minato, Kazehana initially keeps her distance hoping that Minato will display some 'manliness'. After witnessing Minato's concern and love for his other Sekirei, Kazehana chooses him as her Ashikabi''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 50, pages 4-9.. Kazehana displays an extremely relaxed personality, preferring to spend most of her time lounging and drinking sake, and often becomes giddy when discussing matters of love. However, when she becomes serious she displays a lot of power and lets nobody (with the exception of Minaka, Miya, and Minato) talk down to her. Kazehana knew about Uzume's secret, and while she didn't condone Uzume's actions, she understood Uzume's motivations (love for her Ashikabi)Sekirei manga; Chapter 67, page 14.. Along with Matsu, Kazehana was a member of the "First Generation" Disciplinary Squad''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 71, pages 15-16.. Before meeting Minato, she had an unrequited love with Minaka, but was rejected because he loved someone else''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 50, page 19.. Kazehana has the ability to control and manipulate wind, which also grants her a limited ability of flight. Her name literally means "Wind Flower", with Miya's nickname for her being "Public Obscenity". Her Jinki (numbered #3) was a prize for the winner of the third match of the Third Stage''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 95. and is currently in Minato's hands (which is his second Jinki). Her known attack is "Hana Senpuu" (Flower Whirlwind)Sekirei manga; Chapter 72, page 13. and her Norito is "Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds for my Ashikabi!" Homura was the self-titled "Sekirei Guardian" who protected unwinged Sekirei''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 0, page a13. during the first two stages (this mission was given him by Takami), usually from Hikari and Hibiki. Prior to being winged, Homura's power and gender were unstable. A gag in the early story often found Homura about to incinerate himself, only to have Tsukiumi suddenly appear and douse the flames with her water. Even after his body started becoming female (called "feminization" in the manga), Homura continued to think and act as a man. For a long time, he lived under the alias , and worked as a host club entertainer in an effort to find a "female Ashikabi" and few knew his real identity. Homura began reacting to Minato just before Kazehana became his fifth Sekirei, but it becomes more obvious afterward. This caused Homura a great deal of stress over his potential Ashikabi being a male.Sekirei manga; Chapter 18, page 18. At the end of the Second Stage, it was revealed that he was the last unwinged Sekirei.Sekirei manga; Chapter 60, page 14. Homura left the Inn to go after the MBI Director in order to bring an end to the Sekirei Plan. However, he was attacked by multiple Sekirei attempting to capture him. Refusing to be a trophy in the Director's game, Homura attempted to commit suicide through self-immolation just before Minato and his Sekirei arrived''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 64, pages 6-7.. Refusing to let Homura sacrifice himself, Minato winged him, saving his life and becoming the only Sekirei whom Minato had kissed willingly. Afterward, Minato received the power to determine Homura's gender and mentality, but chooses to let Homura remain who he is for now''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 68, pages 14-15.. Homura has the ability to control and manipulate fire and has a habit of smoking when anxious (he lights his cigarettes with his own power). He is quite powerful, as Tsukiumi speculates him to be the strongest unwinged Sekirei prior to being winged by Minato. His name literally means "flame", referring to his element, and his known attacks are Fire Dragon, Steam Dragon with Tsukiumi, Fire Snake and Fire Wall. His Norito is "These are the flames of my pledge! Burn the karma of my Ashikabi!" Miya Asama is the landlady of the Izumo Inn and the oldest Sekirei. Takehito, her husband and supposed Ashikabi, worked at MBI as a researcher, but died. She also stated that she left MBI due to the events that caused his death. She states she never refuses anyone needing shelter. However, she prohibits fighting and obscenity in her house, although she passively does wiretapping using a rubber duck speaker with glasses and a #2 on its forehead that she refers to as "Duck-san" (made by Matsu). As of now, Kusano, Matsu, Kazehana and Homura know of Duck-san, but they are all threatened by her not to tell the others of it. She trains both Musubi and Tsukiumi to help them win the Sekirei battle. Whenever she becomes angry, annoyed, or if any person breaks the rules of the house, and when she is giving threats, a demonic visage appears behind her and is frightening enough to scare even Homura and Tsukiumi into submission. It is possible that she learned it from Takehito doing it first, which made her smile at for the first time. It is strongly implied that Miya is the strongest Sekirei, even referred to by #4 Karasuba as "another dimension". Miya was the leader of the First Generation Disciplinary Squad (aka 'The S-Plan Guardians') and displayed the power to sink several large warships. She is a swordsman of unrivaled skill, with the ability to produce powerful directed shock waves with a swing of her sword. Due to her fearsome reputation, no Ashikabi or Sekirei have dared to attack Izumo Inn and earned her the title, "The Hannya of the North". Unlike most Sekirei, whose backs are marked by the "winged mark", Miya does not have this mark''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 19, pages 2., but it is implied that she may have the mark on other part of her body''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 72, page 16 (last page). This would also explain that her power is immense and dangerous without being controlled by a person. There is still debate over whether Miya is stilled winged, was 'unwinged' due to Takehito's death (or some other event), or is incapable of being winged at all because she is technically not a Sekirei''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 71, page 12-13. like the others. She violently conceals her true identity and past from others, with only members of the "First Generation" Disciplinary Squad and Homura knowing the truth. When Minato asked about Sekirei #01, Miya cryptically responded by saying that 'she' died along with Takehito. Her Jinki (numbered #1) was a prize for the winner of the first match of the Third Stage and it is currently in the hands of the South''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 78, pages 13-14.. Yume was the leader of the "Second Generation" Disciplinary Squad and teamed up with Karasuba in the past''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 72, page 2. She rescued Musubi when she was a child and saved her life by giving her her "tama" (the core which let Sekirei live and use their powers). Yume bears an uncanny resemblance to Musubi as seen in Karasuba's memories. Yume refers to herself as the "Sekirei of Fate", and is a "Defender of Love". Yume possessed light-based powers used in conjunction with her super strength and hand-to-hand combat. When Musubi lost her Sekirei crest fighting Benitsubasa, Yume's soul temporarily took control of her body and defeated the Disciplinary Squad and was able to restore Musubi's crest. In the anime, she asked Minato to teach love to these little birds (a reference to Sekirei). She said that she was awakened by Minato's warm and gentle spirit. Her Jinki (numbered #8) was stolen by Matsu from the MBI and was handed to Minato later''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 79, page 5., with Homura currently holding it for him for the time being. When Minato holds her Jinki, he sees what he believes to be Musubi (in reality, Yume) in a revealing pose saying "I will always protect you". After, when Musubi and Minato were alone, Yume took over and explained it was "an ancient memory carved into your genes". Yume then tells Minato that she will always protect him before releasing her control. Saori Hayami voices Yume along her main role as Musubi in the anime. Mid Bio Imformatics (MBI) Hiroto Minaka is the eccentric chairman and founder of MBI, with his motto being: "Fight and Fight Until One is Left". He, along with Takami, discovered the Sekirei and because of this, he feels that this entitles him to be the "Game Master" of the Sekirei Plan. Takami states that he has always been thought of as a "super genius", but in reality, she thinks that he is insane and his actions throughout the story seem to support this. It is hinted by Seo that he might have had something to due with Takehito's death, or at the very least, did nothing to prevent it. In chapter 100 of the manga, it is revealed that Minaka is the illegitimate father of Minato, but only because Takami refuses to allow him into her family. He has expressed that he still wants to be a family with Takami and is currently giving Minato a chance to save Chiho if he can play a game by bringing Chiho to MBI headquarters. Takami Sahashi is the mother of Minato and Yukari and the MBI's head researcher and person in charge of Sekirei Plan. She revealed that she lied about working at a pharmaceutical company to Minato after the escape plan when she took him in temporary custody. Whenever she's angry or making jokes, she makes a demonic facial visage, a trait that is shared with Yukari. She, along with Hiroto, discovered the Sekirei ship. She is also the adjuster of Homura (together with Takehito), Musubi, Shiina and Kusano, possibly out of shame as she frequently expresses doubt and disgust at Hiroto for what he is doing. She has a long scar over her left eye, which she received from Yomi while trying to protect Kusano. In chapter 100 of the manga, it is revealed that she gave birth to Minato out of wedlock with Minaka due to her refusal to allow Minaka to be part of their family. Takehito Asama is Miya's late husband who was friends with Seo. A researcher of the MBI, he was the discoverer of the winging system, Norito, and the existence of the Ashikabi. Together with Takami, he was the adjuster of the "First Generation" Disciplinary Squad, consisting of Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, and Mutsu. He once confessed to Homura that he believed an Ashikabi's power is the power of fate. He was against Hiroto's idea of the "Sekirei Plan". He also designed the Izumo Inn, which he helped Seo build. It is implied by Miya that his death may have something to do with her leaving the MBI. Takehito was the first to use a "Demonic Visage" while talking to Seo over the phone and, after using the visage, it made Miya smile for the first time. Natsuo Ichinomi is the Ashikabi of all three members of the current "Third Generation" Disciplinary Squad and works as a clerk in MBI's pharmaceutical department. During the start of the escape plan, he was expecting something exciting. Karasuba stated he's never been wrong with his intuitions. He explained to Minato why it is forbidden for Sekirei to attack an Ashikabi and what will happen if an Ashikabi dies (but knows that Haihane and Bentisubasa would attack an Ashikabi regardless of the consequences). He then tells Minato that if he were to kill him, it would eliminate the whole Disciplinary Squad. Natsuo is a carefree person, and even his Sekirei say so. It is also stated by Haihane that he is homosexual''Sekirei manga''; Chapter 44, page 7.. Tsukiumi's Adjuster Tsukiumi's Adjuster is the special advisor in the MBI who is more of a mad scientist than Takehito. Tsukiumi lived with her and she referred to her as "baa-san" ("old lady"). She, like Miya and Takehito, can make a demonic facial visage and is very strict, making Tsukiumi tremble with fear everyday. She is very young despite her old age (stated to be 70). She made her first appearance in the Special Chapter of Volume 9, in which Minato and his Sekirei asked Tsukiumi about her. It is hinted that she may be Minato's grandmother due to her personality and age. The Disciplinary Squad The "First Generation" Disciplinary Squad (also known as the "S-Plan Guardians") was initially formed by the MBI from the first five awoken Sekirei to protect the Sekirei that have yet to mature and awaken from enemy forces. Miya was the group's leader, with Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, and Mutsu following her. After its break-up, the "Second Generation" Disciplinary Squad was formed, with Yume as the leader and Karasuba with the same goals. After Yume's death, the "Third Generation" Disciplinary Squad, consisting of Karasuba, Haihane and Benitsubasa, was formed and a new goal was added—to not allow any Sekirei or Ashikabi to withdraw from "The Game". Karasuba , also known as the and , is the leader of the "Third Generation" Disciplinary Squad, with her weapon of choice being a nodachi. In the past, Karasuba was a member of the "First Generation" Disciplinary Squad and she teamed up with Yume in the "Second Generation" Disciplinary Squad. It is later revealed that Karasuba wanted to fight and defeat Yume and, as a result, resents Yume for "disappearing" before they could settle their rivalry''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 52, page 17.. This unsettled matter appears to have heavily influenced Karasuba's actions throughout the story. She maintains a "friendly" relationship with Musubi (whom she calls "Mu-chan"), and the two have made a promise to be the last two Sekirei standing. After the escape plan and the failure of Haihane and Benitsubasa, she tried to kill both of them. Karasuba and Miya do not associate well with each other (Miya not allowing her to set foot in the Izumo House) and tend to come close to fighting each other at the mere appearance of the other. Her name means "Raven Feather". Haihane , also known as the , is a member of the "Third Generation" Disciplinary Squad. Her weapons of choice are her gauntlets that have scythe-like claws for the fingers. After her fight with Tsukiumi, she has a hatred for her because she almost drowned. She wears a tattered kimono over her bandaged body, giving her a Grim Reaper-like appearance. She is also prone to laughing to the point that it hurts her stomach and she likes to tease Benitsubasa about her breasts. She is also forgetful, once forgetting that she had her claws on while trying to block her ears, resulting in her stabbing herself in the face. She attacked Shing even though the rules say not to attack an Ashikabi. Her name means "Ash feather" and her attacks are Zankako no Tsume (Talons of Execution) and Seikei no Tsume (Claws of Execution). Benitsubasa , also known as the , is another member of the "Third Generation" Disciplinary Squad. Like Musubi, she is a hand-to-hand fighter, but as stated by Haihane they are complete opposites. After her fight with Musubi and Yume (believing to be Musubi), she keeps a hatred for Musubi after she was almost thrown across the border (which was Yume's doing). She has a habit of sticking her tongue out while fighting and hates stupid people. She wears a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing and has pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. Out of the three Disciplinary Squad members, she is the only one who "loves" her Ashikabi, as she wants Natsuo to "open his eyes" (make him like women), then kill both Haihane and Karasuba so she can have him all to herself. Although the rules say not to attack Ashikabi, she attacked Minato because she thinks that "it'll be better to get rid of him". Her name means "Crimson Wings" and her attacks are Shock Wave, Shredder, and Gekeishin (Extreme Earthquake). South City ; : :The Ashikabi controlling the southern part of the city. He is 15 years old and has been shown to have no tolerance for failure. He is one of the more complex characters, with his personality being fairly different with each of his appearances. In his first appearance, he seemed to be very cruel, only caring about "winging" Kusano and calling Yomi useless, whereas in his second appearance he seemed easygoing and carefree. Like Tsukiumi, Mikogami also strongly follows the rules for the Sekirei Plan. He appeared with his Sekirei and chased off Uzume when she attempted to take the Jinki Minato won in the third match of the Third Stage. He made no attempt to take it from Minato either, stating that he will take it in a fair match. ; : :One of the few male Sekirei seen other than Shiina. He is was once a member of the "First Generation" Disciplinary Squad. Mutsu carries a sword with him as his weapon, but has never drawn it. The few times he has been in action, he has been shown to slam the butt of the scabbard to the ground, creating shockwaves and large fissures, suggesting that he may possess earth-based powers. His only attack shown is Kasaiten (Smashing Point). ; : :A "disused" Sekirei wirh the Sekirei mark appearing on her forehead instead of her back, with Homura referring to her as "Scrap Number". She is possibly a spontaneously-winged Sekirei, and so she can't be winged by an Ashikabi or use the Norito (it is useless from the MBI's point of view). Akitsu's power is very strong, allowing her to fight on par with Sekirei like Homura, whom she have encountered 3 times so far. Despite the fact that she can't be winged, she considers Mikogami her Ashikabi because he took her in and she fears being thrown away again. She appears to be forgetful; at one point it was noticed she didn't wear any panties. It was first assumed she was ordered to do so by Hayato, but then she revealed it was simply because she forgot to put them on. Like her power, Akitsu has a very cold and melancholic personality. It is possible that she is the former #07 because of her power and because it was the only number not used from the first dozen. Her name means "Autumn Port". ; :A Sekirei dressed in a kimono that made her debut in chapter 76 during the first round of the Third Stage. She is very compassionate, crying at the Thunder Twins' troubled life. She uses a large double-sided blade as a weapon. ; :A Sekirei that made her debut in chapter 76 during the first round of the Third Stage. She bears a striking resemblance to Mitsuha (#38), which even surprised Hikari and Hibiki when they first met. She uses multiple strings made by the MBI to constrict her opponents. ; :A Sekirei that made her debut in chapter 76 during the first round of the Third Stage. She has the power to create a smoke screen (Mist), causing confusion to her opponents. :Attacks: Kiri No Tobari (curtain of mist) Defeated Sekirei ; : :A Sekirei who wields a scythe as a weapon. She was trying to get the "Green Girl" (Kusano) for her Ashikabi. However, she was defeated by Musubi and lost her Sekirei mark and was later picked up by MBI agents. ; : :A Sekirei that was assigned to capture the "unwinged" Sekirei (Homura) for him along with Akitsu. She attempted to capture Shiina at one point but was blocked by Homura. Mitsuha hates people like Homura for being "lions of protection". She fights using a whip that is strong enough to break apart concrete. She was defeated and nearly killed by Karasuba after the latter sliced open her chest. East City ; :The manipulative Ashikabi controlling the eastern part of the city. He is shown to be rather amoral, having no qualms about forcing other Sekirei into obeying him and turning them against each other with carefully constructed lies. His motives hint that he may be intending to take over MBI. He apparently doesn't tolerate his Sekirei disobeying him. He appears to be blackmailing Uzume, forcing her to do his bidding by holding Chiho, her Ashikabi, hostage. In addition, there are rumors suggesting that he has a large number of personal Sekirei. Higa also has several Ashikabi (with their own respective Sekirei) that serve under him. Recently, Higa has confronted Yukari and Shiina with several of his Sekirei and Ashikabi. His Sekirei incapacitated Shiina and takes Yukari prisoner, also asking her to marry him. When Yukari berates him for breaking the rules of the Sekirei Plan, Higa simply remarks that he has no interest in being associated with such a "farce"Sekirei manga; Chapter 70, page 8.. He meets Minato during the third match of the Third Stage and asks him to join forces against the MBI, which he soon declines, with Higa stating that they're both too stubborn (referring to both Minato and Yukari). It is later revealed that he is the heir to a powerful rival pharmaceutical company competing against MBI, and that his family owns the hospital where Chiho is staying. ; :One of Higa's Sekirei. Her power has yet to be revealed since she hasn't fought yet. ; : One of Higa's Sekirei. Debuted in chapter 81 and named in chapter 82. In the anime, she is numbered no.16 and uses a spear to battle. She is also the one responsible for eliminating Uzume from the Sekirei Plan. ; :One of Higa's Sekirei. Debuted in chapter 81 and named in chapter 82. In the anime, she is named herself as Sekirei No.18. ; : (anime) :A bespectacled man who serves as Higa's "secretary" and is also an Ashikabi. He attempts to claim Homura so that Higa can wing him and is accompanied by two of his Sekirei. During the battle for Homura, Kakizaki is restrained by Kusano's vines. Kakizaki also serves as Uzume's "handler", relaying orders from Higa and continually reminding her that Chiho's life is at stake if she fails. ; : (drama CD), Hitomi Nabatame (anime) :A Sekirei originally living at Izumo Inn when Minato and Musubi first arrived. Uzume's Ashikabi is a young girl named Chiho, who is confined to a hospital due to an unknown illness. Musubi first encounters her after sharing the same bath with the other Sekirei, with Uzume seing Musubi's Serkirei mark and revealing to her that she's also a Sekirei. This turned out to be a bad move, since Musubi was taught to immediately challenge another Sekirei as soon as she encounters one, resulting in Musubi attacking first before Uzume managed to escape and finds Minato. The "fight" was eventually broken up by Miya. Uzume has a large collection of costumes at the Inn, which were worn to entertain Chiho. Izumi Higa, who is holding Chiho hostage, manipulates her into using her powers to eliminate other Sekirei. Near the end of the Second Stage, Uzume leaves Izumo Inn, realizing she can no longer be a friend with Minato's party and was later killed in combat in the anime. She develops a friendly rivalry with Kazehana, who Uzume refers to as "Nee-san". :Uzume fights using a large veil, which also serves to hide her face and identity. She is very swift in terms of fighting, being able to dodge continuous attacks from the likes of Musubi (though she still wasn't properly trained at the time) along with the other Sekirei she bested on Higa's orders. Uzume primarily uses her veil to increase the range of her attacks, giving her a tremendous advantage over many melee-type fighters, but is fairly useless against Sekirei with abilities of elemental manipulation, like Kazehana and Tsukiumi. Her Norito is: "The veil of my contract, destroy the nightmare of my Ashikabi!" :In the anime only, Uzume was defeated by Toyotama after sacrificing herself to save Musubi from being stabbed by a spear and take the blow instead. ; : :Minato's younger sister. She is an 18 year-old a college student who is enrolled in Shindong Women's University. Unlike Minato, Yukari has a very strong and confident personality. She comes to Tokyo to attend university and to be closer to her mother and brother. She has a strong interest in handsome men, especially bishōnen. This interest, however, is mostly a result of her hidden feelings for Minato, who she cares for deeply, which she cannot openly express. She is Shiina's Ashikabi and is helping him search for Kusano. Her forceful reputation and merciless attack style as well as a penchant for diplaying a demonic facial visage has earned her the title of "Demon Ashikabi". Together with Shiina they are known as the "most evil" pair and are the second-most feared after the Hannya of the North, carrying a bounty of 1,000,000 Yen by an Ashikabi who fought them. She is currently unaware that her brother is an Ashikabi and that Kusano is one of his Sekirei. She has expressed the desire, however, that such a pairing might occur. Yukari has since been taken prisoner by Izumi Higa in order to use Shiina's power for himself''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 70, page 9.. She also seems to be unaware what Shiina is doing in her absence. ; : :Yukari's Sekirei who is searching for Kusano, whom he has a very close, sibling-like relationship with despite the fact that his power is the natural opposite of hers''Sekirei'' manga, Chapter 14, page 9.. His power, while not officially named, allows him to emit an energy wave that instantly disintegrate most forms of matter, including metal, wood, fabric, and even human flesh to a limited degree. He met Yukari after he was attacked and was saved by her with assistance from Homura. He shudders at the idea of almost being Mikogami's sekirei and thinks of Yukari as a bright shining light in his life. Like Kusano, Shiina dislikes violence and has expressed extreme remorse for hurting Sekirei he has defeated. Due to the overwhelming power of his ability, he is called the "Death Sekirei" and along with Yukari, are ironically considered to be the "most evil pair" in Tokyo upon reaching the Northern part of the city. Shiina and Yukari's reputation and power have become so feared that they have attracted the attention of Izumi Higa, who encountered them shortly after arriving at the North city attempting to find the last unwinged Sekirei as he (Shiina) and Yukari were hoping it would turn out to be Kusano (who, of course, already has an Ashikabi in Minato) but was later revealed to be Kagari/Homura. Higa later captured Yukari and uses her to force Shiina to work for him. His Norito is "The corpse of my covenant, rot the cross of my Ashikabi!" His name literally means "Death". Defeated Sekirei ; :One of Higa's Sekirei who wears a tight-fitting leotard and speaks in a very melancholic voice. She is a hand-to-hand fighter who fought against Musubi while trying to acquire Homura for Higa. She was defeated and lost her Sekirei crest after being hit by Musubi's Bear Fist. ; :One of Higa's Sekirei who made her debut in chapter 88 of the manga. She appeared in the third match of the Third Stage. She was terminated during the third match by Homura immediately after she appeared in the arena. ; :One of Higa's Sekirei who made her debut in chapter 88 of the manga. She was defeated by Benitsubasa with a single punch. ; :One of Higa's Sekirei who speaks in a sing-song voice, has a fear of snakes, and fights using several bladed disks. She fought Tsukiumi while trying to acquire Homura for Higa. During the Third Stage she fought against Haihane and was seemingly defeated by her, but later reappeared and attacked Minato, who was barely saved by Homura''Sekirei manga''; Chapter 93, page 17.. She faced off against Tsukiumi in a rematch of their previous battle, but was overwhelmed and easily defeated by Tsukiumi's Norito''Sekirei manga''; Chapter 94, page 13.. Her Norito is "These flying gears represent my pledge! Cut away the enemies before my Ashikabi!" West City ; :The Ashikabi controlling the western part of the city. His first name literally means "West" and it is his real name, not a nickname''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 76, page 8.. Despite his rough appearance, he is shown to be overly emotional and protective around his Sekirei almost to the point of embarrassment. His appearance and personality are similar to that of Seo's and their similarities resulted in them getting into a comical fist fight, after which they gained some respect for each other after the first match of the Third Stage. He rides a motorcycle. ; :A dark-skinned Sekirei with white hair wearing a leather swimsuit with two white stars on her bra. She debuts in chapter seventy-four. ; :A dark-skinned Sekirei with dark hair. She debuts in chapter seventy-five during the first round of the stage three battle of the Sekirei Plan. ; :A Sekirei mentioned in chapter 77 as "Anko" by Kujika and Kuzuri and the third Sekirei in Sanada's party. Other characters ; : (drama CD), Katsuyuki Konishi (anime) :The Ashikabi of Hikari and Hibiki. He works as a freelancer, whose motto is "We solve their problem with a price". He was Takehito's friend, who appears to be in hostel with him. Miya apparently has a very low opinion of him, easily referring to him as "trash" or "scum" right in front of his face. Seo also takes various odd jobs and manual labor. He does detests how the MBI works and its CEO (Minaka). He sometimes eats for free at Izumo Inn when he is low on money (in which his Sekirei apologize). Seo has a gruff, wild look, but he is a very good man to rely on. It has been said that he has an "ability" given to him by Takehito''Sekirei'' manga; Chapter 74, page 12.. This ability is shown to be cancellation of Sekirei's abilities by grabbing ahold of them, as shown during his brief fight with Tsukiumi and during his meeting with Sanada. While Seo is aware that Minato is an Ashikabi, he makes no aggressive action against him and they usually just have friendly conversations with each other, saying "I liked you from the start" for some reason. He is able to tell the number of Sekirei a person has by his "strong nose". He mentioned that he built the secret room were Matsu hides in for Takehito. ; and : (Hikari) and Michiko Neya (Hibiki) :Twin sisters that have power over electricity and Seo's Sekirei. In the First and Second stages, they seek to fight unwinged Sekirei. It is later stated by Homura that, although they are the underdogs, they have more expertise in fighting than himself. In the anime, Hikari is seen wearing violet or blue suits (darker ones in the manga), while Hibiki is seen wearing purple or pink suits (brighter ones in the manga). Hikari is more emotional and has a short-temper unlike her sister, who is practically the leader of the pair. They are aware that Seo is not the most impressive Ashikabi (which gives them the reputation of being the Sekirei of the "Loser Ashikabi"), but they both like him and are willing to defend him. They refuse to let Seo wing any other Sekirei by striking the latter with lighting. Their names literally mean "light" and "sound" or "lighting" and "thunder" allegorically. Their Norito is "The thunder clap of our oath, destroy the disasters that befall our Ashkabi!" ; and : :Shigi is a 19 year-old ronin college student who, Like Minato, wishes to enroll in Shinto University. Kuno, his Sekirei, is much of a klutzy crybaby. Her main ability is her voice, which she can use to either confuse their enemy or block their attacks. With her Norito, she can drain the energy from her enemies while putting them to sleep, but it seems to have a weak effect from a long distance. Shigi desires to defend her and wants to withdraw from the Game by leaving Tokyo before MBI's soldiers could capture them, and sought Minato and Kaoru's help to escape Tokyo, which eventually succeeded despite being a bit injured along with Kuno during an encounter with the Disciplinary Squad. Kuno's Norito is "The vow of my song, light the path of my Ashikabi!" ; : (drama CD) :A Sekirei whose Ashikabi is . Her power remains a mystery, since she was blown away by just one attack from Shiina. Her only appearance so far is in an Omake. ; Sekirei manga; Volume 7, page 181. :A Sekirei that only appeared in the manga with a one page of profile on her. Defeated Sekirei ; :A Sekirei who had an abusive Ashikabi who treated her as nothing more than a possession and wields a massive hammer as her personal weapon. Despite using a Norito to power up, she was defeated by Shiina and lost her Sekirei crest. Her Norito is "The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!" ; :The third Sekirei defeated by Uzume on the instructions of Higa. ; :A Sekirei who wielded dual kodachi as weapons. She was defeated and nearly killed by Karasuba with a sword thrust through her chest. She only appears on one page of chapter 53. ; :A Sekirei wielding a massive halberd. She and her Ashikabi were winners of the second match of the Third Stage. She was defeated by Shiina and Uzume on the instructions of Higa. ; :A Sekirei whose Ashikabi, Youichi Himura, went to Minato for help in escaping the city. After Minato refuses to help them, she is soon defeated by Karasuba. Video games ; : : A young Sekirei who is a trident-based fighter. She has the ability to use multiple tridents by conjuring them in order to launch them as projectiles. Eventually becomes an ally of Minato and his Sekireis. ; : : A black-haired, dark-skinned Sekirei who uses teleportation to help her fight as her unarmed combat skills are considered to be average. She uses a dagger when fighting in conjunction with her abilities. Her ashikabi is Reiji Koya. ; : ; : : An abandoned baby found by Minato and the Sekireis, she is the target of the two Sekireis due to an unknown ability. References Sekirei es:Anexo:Personajes de Sekirei it:Personaggi di Sekirei